Currently, many products in the market need to be capable of adjusting angles and directions thereof, such as luminaires, cameras, loudspeaker boxes, nozzles, fans, and so on. The supports for these products generally require an angle adjusting function. Especially for some professional products, their supports need to be firm, easy to use, and with a simple appearance and a compact structure, thereby minimizing an additionally increasing volume for the products. Fixed supports usually have a relative high firmness, but special tools will be involved during both assembly and disassembly procedures, and when being disassembled, mounting fittings such as screws and gaskets should be stored for later assemblies, resulting in complicated processes of adjustment, assembly, and disassembly.